The Life and Times of Astoria G
by canjam
Summary: Astoria is being forced into a new school, a new country, and even a new family, but what else is Astoria being forced into?
1. Chapter 1

"Bye, Mother! Bye Father!!" I called out to my parents as I bored the plane to London; it's too far to floo, and my parents don't want me to take a portkey, and brooms are totally out of the question. I still can't believe I can go to London! Even though the people that I'm staying with live on the outskirts, it's as close as I ever been.

Oh, you're probably wondering who I am? I'm Astoria Greengrass, daughter of Marland and Vera Greengrass, and sister of Daphne Greengrass. My parents were born and raised in England, but when my sister was born during the First Wizarding War, my parents moved to America, since they had no interests in who won, or who didn't. They just wanted my sister to be safe. They weren't the only ones, there are hundreds of families who did just the same, there is even a wizarding school, Veneficus, and it is also the school I attended until now. See when it was time to begin that schooling we could decide to go to Hogwarts, as my sister did, or Veneficus, as I did.

It's no surprise that we choose different schools, we are different in everything, we even look polar opposites, I have light brown hair, she has light blond, I have light blue eyes, hers are brown, I'm average size, and she's tall and skinny. Our personalities are way different too, I'm more down to earth, but she's the stuck-up royal pure-blood princess that everyone expects her to be. I'm frankly smarter than her, but she's more popular than me. But that's ok, seeing as I'm two years younger, and probably not going to be sorted in to Slytherin, and she's off on some trip while I'm going to be staying with the , um, Malfoys.

For some reason, my parents want me to start Hogwarts, and I'm staying with family friends, well, friends of my parents. It's a woman about mom's age, who has a son that's Daphne's. I'm going to be there for the rest of the week and then I'm off to start my 4th year in Hogwarts.

oooooOOOooooo

I was walking out of the Airport when a woman with long, brown and blond hair walked over to me and asked

"Are you Astoria?"

"Yes, madam, I am." I spoke properly, that's what mother always said to do at first meetings.

"Oh, wonderful, I am Narcissa Malfoy, you will be staying with my son Draco, and I for the week." She greeted me. "We will be flooing home, if you don't mind." She asked. I shook my head no and she led me down the block to a floo station.

"The name is Malfoy Manor." She said to me. I nodded. "Should I send your things home, or would you like to take them?" She asked me.

"If you would please, could you send them?" I asked.

She took out her wand and said "domus" and the bags flew out the door.

She stepped into the large fireplace and said "Malfoy Manor" and dropped the powder and was gone in a green flame, I did the same just after her.

I fell into a large room with lots of books; it must have been a library, or an office. Narcissa was standing on front of me looking as put together as she did at the station. I stood up and brushed off. She had a letter in her hand.

"Here is your Hogwarts letter, and your room is this way." She said handing me the letter and walking out the door. I followed her out the room, which faced a stairway, and to the left down two doors and it was the third to the right. She stopped at the room and opened the door; it was a grand with everything gold, silver, or light pink. The bed was a king sized canopy, and there was tow doors on either side which I assumed were the bathroom and closet.

"Draco's room is two doors down on the right, and my room is on the end of the west wing. Dinner is at 7, lunch is at 1, Tea is at 4, and breakfast is at 10. The dining room is down the staircase and to the right, and the library is exactly opposite of the staircase, it is the floo room also, and that is all. I suppose that you would like to freshen up a bit." Narcissa told me.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy." I said.

"Very well, dear, and please call me Narcissa." She said walking out of the room.

I went to the door to the right of the bed and opened it, which was the closet. I drew my wand out of my sleeve and pointed it at my bags and said "Peto Closet". All of my bags opened and my clothes flew into it and hung themselves up. Then I went into the bathroom to wash the soot off my face. When I was done I decided to go to the library and try to find a book, seeing that it was only 5 and I would have to keep busy for two more hours. I turned right and walked out of the hall and was at the stairs, there was a very ornate door that I took and I was back in the room of books. I was walking the aisles I have already have gotten a book called "Blood Brothers", and was looking at one called "My life as a Muggle" when I felt someone poke my back and someone whisper in my ear in a very menacing voice

"Who are you?"

I didn't answer him, instead tried to grab my own wand, that is when he took my arms and turned me around and shoved me into the self, moving the wand to under my chin.

"I'm not going to ask again, who are you?!" he whispered.

I opened my eyes to see a man dressed in all black, with light blond hair, and steel gray eyes, a shade or two darker than mine, with pale skin. He had pointed features, but it just made him look more handsome. He looked like the angle of death, and which he may be if I don't speak.

"Astoria Greengrass." I said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"You don't look a thing like your sister." He said. "I'm Draco Malfoy." He said letting go of me.

"I know." I said picking up my book and walking out of the room, my arms hurt like crap, but I didn't fell a bit scared when he ambushed me, I guess it was the adrenalin. I walked to my room where it had a couple of arm chairs, and sat down and read. Well I didn't read that much, I just kept thinking of HIM, Draco, which is odd, for me at least. I put down my book and opened the letter that Narcissa gave me.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Green Grass_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.__  
__Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

oooooOOOooooo

I sat down for dinner at 7:00 exactly.

Narcissa was already seated at the head of the table, and I sat in the middle; not long after I sat down Draco came and sat at the opposite end of his mother.

"Astoria, darling, did you get your list of supplies?" Narcissa asked me.

"Yes, ma'm I did." I answered. The food was brought out, it looked like beef in chicken broth, but it was very good.

"Have you gotten your things Draco?" She asked her son.

"Not yet, Mother." He mumbled into his food.

"Well, then would you mind taking Astoria?" She asked him.

"Oh, um Narcissa, I was planning on going by myself, I would hate to impose." I said judging by the look on Draco's face.

"Oh, nonsense, Draco will be taking you. If he didn't you will most likely not know the way." She said.

Something told me that that he was looking forward to the shopping trip as much as I was.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked it! **

**Review please!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. beta

Hello everyone,

I am doing this AN to announce the new Beta, but first I want to thank everyone for applying. I have gotten a lot of good applications, and it was a very hard choice; but I have chosen ochalke5 as my new Beta!

Thanks,

Canjam


End file.
